Printers utilize consumables such as ink and toner colorants. These consumables are often supplied via replaceable cartridges. The up-front cost or purchase price of a cartridge impacts not only the consumer's decision to purchase the consumable but also impacts the decision to purchase the given printer. Two approaches have been developed to attract consumers. The first focuses on the short term by lowering a cartridge's purchase price to attract more budget minded consumers. The second focuses on the long term and reduces the printer's overall cost of ownership, that is, the cost per printed page.
To lower the purchase price, suppliers lower the colorant fill of a cartridge. While this lowers the purchase price, it increases the overall cost per printed page and causes more frequent cartridge purchases. To lower the cost per printed page, suppliers increase cartridge colorant levels. This decreases both the cost per printed page and replacement frequency, but the increase in purchase price detracts some budget oriented consumers.
Limited to these two approaches, consumers sacrifice either the cost per printed page or the cartridge purchase price. Furthermore, neither approach addresses circumstances where a third party desires to utilize the consumer's printer. Regardless of the type of cartridge purchased, consumers remain cost conscious and, thus, adverse to others printing to their devices.